Starless Night
by Rin1019
Summary: Kaito moves back to Japan after some years in America...until he meets Len...and discovers that not everything is awesome like ice cream, people have dark dirty secrets that need to be kept that way... and his most trusted...are...perfect killers... Multiple couples! Please read and thank you! .


Starless Night

Chapter 1

Lost Start

I looked at my swollen belly as my brother yelled and cursed the wind. I did not want to listen, I want to run away. I want to run away with him and live happily ever after.

Is that too much to ask?

But I could not, I am a slave in this dark world in which I have no freedom. A dark world in which I'm a prisoner whose wings have torn away from is pure form.

My pink cherry blossom kimono felt tight as I looked down at my swollen belly. My hair was up with a simple dragon hair piece. I sat there feeling so alone with my precious swollen belly. This is my new life and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect it.

"I love him…"I said with such passion that my throat burn with the desire to run and be free away from this black hole I call home. My brother stopped and turned to me, his cold and soulless eyes looked into my blank ones.

"Oh really?"

"Yes brother," I said with a serious face, my eyes fierce looking at his tall figure. His pink hair dark against the dark room of death, we both looked so similar. He took one step towards me and slapped me like as if I where his whore. It did not hurt; my broken heart hurts more than his hand.

"Now, now Luki don't hit your sister. Love is a wonderful thing until my future bride gets pregnant by some samurai who lives in precious Japan!" A tall figure in traditional red Chinese garments stepped in, his red hair like blood, those red eyes like a demon. But his smile said it all; clever, handsome and _very_ powerful.

"Master Akaito, I apologize that you witness such treatment to your…future bride," my brother apologized bowing to his master like a loyal dog. It made me sick. I turned to look at a suppose… future husband.

"Good after noon, Master Akaito…"

"Now Luka darling do not look so…dead! It makes you look horribly ugly!" Akaito chuckled as his long pale hands lift my chin up to his face, his lips went against mine in a tender butterfly kiss.

"You are now mine and none else…" he whispered, my whole body turned cold. I must take care of my child at all cost even if it means giving up my life.

:3

I had this dream…damn a dream where Len was all over me and…shit…why!

I sat on my bed with my blue boxers with ice creams, I ate an ice cream, I had to sit up and think with my precious. My sheets where all blue and crazy around my bed, my hair was tossed and I'm sure I look red with sweat and heat.

I dreamed of Len, his blonde locks stuck on his face, that pretty shota face was red and sweaty with passion. Gosh that looked amazing that just turned me on again, I looked down to my boxers, yep it is on.

"Kaito why are you up so early its 7am…" Miku appeared out of my blue mess of covers with my "I love ice cream bitches" shirt. Her teal hair was down her face and her eyes still full of sleep, oh hell that face of hers was beautiful but…Len kept coming up in my mind.

"I had a nightmare…" I said smiling at her, her head laid on my lap and fell fast asleep as I sat there eating ice cream and thinking of Len…

I came to this mansion; broke, lost and homeless. Yes I was lost, why? Well I was born in Japan and raised hear. I then went to America for my High school years, why, because my family is a business family.

Now I came back to Japan from America where I was studying business in a University in New York for the family business now in Hong Kong. My business family has spread from Japan, U.S and now Hong Kong. I do not know what the family business is…But I came back without my family support and no place to start again…

So now I'm in Japan studying…business again and have a job in a Harajuku store selling cute stuff…I now live in Gakupos family mansion, he is super rich and basically some type of rich person…who helped me get my shit together to go to school and get a damn job…He is a long time friend of mine, we met in a tournament in middle school, he beat my ass pretty good with that wooden kantana. Anyways, we have always been great friends so now I live with him and his friends.

His friends…yeah that includes Len who has a twin sister named Rin that is best friends with Gumi, Gakupos little sister. Miku is the little sister of another of Gakupos good friends, Mikuo, who is a pervert. Yes I'm fucking Miku. Meiko…she as well is a long time friend who I also met in the same tournament…she gave me a weggy after I lost against Gakupo. WE have become close friends since we both work in the same damn store, lucky me.

So it's confusing but, that's life…I'm even more confused now since I had that damn wet dream of Len…

_**Hello everyone! I hope you like this little piece of something new! I'm sure you're like then" it's gonna get harder to update!" Kitty Café will be coming to a close, I will still try to update soon and fast. So no worries!^.^**_

_**This story started out as a role play with my friend Mitzi. We were being random and crazy and this is what we got! I hope you enjoy and please continue your support!**_


End file.
